


Boyfriend + Friends With Benefits = Cool

by LemonsActuallyTasteOkay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, First Aid, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda PWP, Kinfeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Non verbal, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Smut, degrading, except its sir and master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsActuallyTasteOkay/pseuds/LemonsActuallyTasteOkay
Summary: Skeppy gets overwhelmed and then gets fluffy aftercare :)--
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap/Badboyhalo/Skeppy, Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	1. Finished Product

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Panic Attacks, Implied Self-Harm  
>  ===

It was cold. The handcuffs on his wrists weren’t helping matters at all. It made him nervous, but if it made Bad happy he would withstand it for an eternity and more. 

“S-sir!” He gasped as he felt his member gripped with a warm palm. Bad chuckled lowly at the whine, stroking Skeppy slowly.

“Tell me what you want, Skeppy.” The way Bad’s voice dropped so low when he was speaking to Skeppy like this made Skeppy so horny. It took his brain a few moments to form a thought that wasn’t related to how Bad was speaking. 

“Mmn, want your cock inside me, sir.. Wanna be filled up by you ‘till I’m screaming for it to stop..” Skeppy could barely form a coherent thought in his head, and was surprised that he was even able to be understood. He stifled a groan as Bad started to squeeze Skeppy as he pumped his fist faster.

“Such a needy slut, aren’t you?” Skeppy moaned at the name and nodded vigorously. “Whore,” Bad scoffed. Skeppy was bucking up into Bad’s hand, wanting to further his stimulation. He bit his bottom lip as he thrusted up, causing the friction to burn so good. Pants and breathy moans came from his lips as he pleasured himself further, Bad smirking down at him.

The hand was removed completely. Skeppy looked up, not stopping his hip movements, at Bad. 

“You’re so desperate to be used as a cocksleeve, huh? You wanna be fucked that badly?” Hearing Bad curse sent a pavlovian response through Skeppy, only hearing Bad swear during sex. He whined, trying to use the air for some kind of friction, which was failing. He was so close, only needing a little bit more to push him over the edge.

Bad’s hand wrapped around his length once more, pumping at a brisk pace from the get-go. Skeppy almost screamed from how much the simple act did to him. Drool dripped down his chin and he looked up at Bad. The other leaned in, locking lips with him. Bad easily overtook Skeppy, sucking on his tongue and feeling around the wet cavern.

“Master!” Skeppy yelped, clipping the end of his word and breaking the kiss with Bad.

Bad leaned back, surveying the boy under him. “What do you need, Princess?”

“Needa cum, Sir! Needa cum so bad, please please please I’ve been so good please Master!” Skeppy screamed. His voice was hoarse as he came, thick white ropes coating his stomach. He smiled, exhaling. “Thank y-OU!” 

Bad had thrust himself into Skeppy’s entrance without warning, setting a brutal speed. The feeling of having just cum combined with the penetration made Skeppy’s head spin. He could hear Bad harshly exhaling over him. Fingers dug into his hips, though he hardly noticed the pain.

“Look at you, so eager to take me,” Bad breathed, “so soon after I’ve let you cum.” Bad laughed. “I bet you like it, you pain slut.” Skeppy whined, spreading his legs wider for him.

“P-Plea-ease, Sir-ir, fa-aster!” Skeppy moaned out. His wish was granted as Bad picked up the pace again. Skeppy struggled against his restraints, wanting so badly to grab onto Bad’s shoulders as he mercilessly pounded into him.

Tears fell from his eyes, the overstimulation finally getting to him. Skeppy gritted his teeth, trying to will himself to endure the treatment.

He was confused when Bad pulled out, but at least the pain started to ebb away.

“Sir..?”

“Give me one second, my love.” Skeppy didn’t question any further and just relaxed back into the pillows. Bad’s shuffling around gave him a strange sense of comfort.

Skeppy was never one to kinkshame. Even for the more out-there kinks. He understood that everyone had their likes and dislikes, and everyone had a different idea of ‘hot’. It did come as a surprise, though, when Bad had said that he was into knifeplay. He had to make sure he heard it right.

He was willing to try anything at least once, which was the reason why he was in his current situation. Bad and he had talked about things, and decided to play around with knives.

Skeppy shivered as the cool metal of the dagger slid down his chest. It was fairly simple; it was made from steel and had a dark handle wrapped with leather, a sphere at the end so it didn’t slip past its user’s grip.

He sucked in a breath as one side of the weapon cut through his skin. It didn’t exactly hurt but it burned. Bad stroked one of his thighs as he carved a line, slowly and steadily, through the skin of Skeppy’s stomach. He shushed the other when Skeppy started to tremble; the movement made it hard for him to keep steady. 

Of course he was carving his name into his boyfriend; why wouldn’t he be? He had just finished carving the B into the flesh and he was working on the A. Bad was gripping his thigh and spreading the flesh to give him an even area to carve. Skeppy absolutely adored the feeling of being at the other’s mercy, knowing Bad could do so much to him but wouldn’t; it was exhilarating. 

Fear started to envelop him, however. The thought of his skin being marked up began to terrify him. It reminded him of middle school, of old scars. He didn’t like middle school. Doing the only thing he could think to do, he screamed.

* * *

Dream, George, and Sapnap were hanging out downstairs when a shriek sounded through the house. Their eyes went wide as they looked at each other.

“Do you think they’re okay?” George asked the others.

“Wouldn’t hurt to check. Any volunteers?” Dream’s suggestion went unanswered. “Sapnap, thank you for volunteering!” Sapnap looked offended but got up off of the couch anyway, muttering a few curses as he made his way up the stairs.

When he climbed to the top, he approached the first door in front of him, pausing in front of it and listening to the yelping within. He crouched, cracking the door open.

Bad was leaning over one of Skeppy’s thighs with a knife, which Sapnap promptly decided was the source of the screams. Blood seeped out of the shallow wounds and onto tan skin. Thinking things were under control, and starting to feel sick at the sight of blood, Sapnap closed the door and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

He was getting too much air but at the same time not enough. “Muffins! Muffins!” He screamed out, panicking. Bad instantly got off of him and grabbed the key for the handcuffs. His chest felt like it was going to collapse, the way his lungs begged for air but rejected it. He didn’t know when he got out of the handcuffs, but it was sometime recently.

Skeppy’s hands instantly went up to yank and pull at his hair. It hurt to think; all that was in his head was memories from middle school. He looked at his arms out of the corner of his eye. It would be so easy to do at the moment.

“Skeppy, breathe with me, okay?” Thankfully, he was under supervision. He looked at Bad. He hadn’t realized he was crying until he had to blink. He watched as Bad inhaled slowly through his nose, held it for a few seconds, and then let it out through his mouth. Bad held Skeppy’s hands, not complaining at the nails digging into his skin, as they both did the breathing exercise.

Once he had calmed down enough to be deemed rational, Bad held Skeppy’s hands tighter. “Do you want to go downstairs and we can get some water and I can doctor you?” Skeppy thought for a moment before nodding. Bad slipped his boxers back on and covered up with some sweatpants before helping Skeppy get dressed in underwear and one of his oversized hoodies. Bad stood up and picked up Skeppy, the other holding onto him tight.

Bad maneuvered his way out of the room and down the staircase without tripping. As he came down, three pairs of eyes stuck to the duo. Bad nodded to them all.

“We got a little overwhelmed. I’m going to get him some water and the first aid kit,” Bad explained, setting Skeppy onto the couch where he was immediately taken into Sapnap’s saplap. 

“We’re gonna get you taken care of, okay, baby? We all get overwhelmed sometimes. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, hun,” Sapnap whispered to him. Dream cuddled into Skeppy’s side, rubbing his arm affectionately.

Bad came back with the first aid and a bottle of water in tow. He kneeled down in front of the couch and pushed Skeppy’s hoodie hem up to expose the wounds. He rubbed over the cuts lovingly, before pinching his thigh to encourage more blood to ooze out.

Seeing Skeppy tense up, George started to play with the boy’s hair. Sapnap spoke sweet nothings to him, and Dream was settled over his chest, listening to Skeppy’s heartbeat.

Bad wiped the red lines with a cotton ball to rid the excess body fluid, then poured hydrogen peroxide over another cotton ball and rubbed it in. The bubbling had pleased Bad, and he let the disinfectant take its course. After a few moments, he dressed Skeppy’s wounds with band-aids, kissing each one. He packed up the first aid kit and handed the water bottle to Skeppy, who nursed it in his hands.

Seeing as there was no space left on the couch, Bad settled in his spot on the floor. He grabbed the remote and turned on Skeppy’s favorite movie, Princess and the Frog, and relaxed. He could hear the sound of kisses being placed on Skeppy’s cheeks and smiled to himself, resting easy knowing Skeppy would be okay.


	2. Draft/Background lol

Sapnap was scared. He didn’t plan on dying a virgin, but at the same time he wasn’t sure if he felt secure enough for a first time. He was afraid of giving himself away to a lover and then they left; that would absolutely shatter him. Sapnap sapgasped as an idea came to mind - one that would definitely hold up in the long run. 

That’s how Dream, and eventually George, came into the picture. Sapnap pitched his idea to Dream. Somehow, the word got to George, who then pestered Sapnap into letting him join in. Sapnap shrugged. What would be wrong with another one of his homies taking his card?

“So,” Dream started. “Just to be clear, run your idea by us again.”

“Well, I was kinda worried that I would lose my virginity to someone and then they dipped, which would suck.” Sapnap rubbed the back of his neck nervously; the two pairs of eyes on him weren’t helping to calm him. “So I thought: ‘Hey! What if my best friends took it instead? They’d never leave me!’ and now here we are.”

George nodded. “Yeah, that’s a pretty good idea.”

“So you guys are both in?” Dream and George voiced their confirmation. Sapnap gulped. “You’re both free Friday, right? I was thinking around seven maybe?”

“Yeah, I can make that.” said Dream. George was the same. The blond and the brit stood from their seats to leave. “See ya tomorrow, Sap.” Dream gave him a fist bump before walking out of the cafeteria with George.

Sapnap let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He was really going to go through with this.

* * *

Skeppy was very well known. Unfortunately, he couldn’t say that he was very well liked. He got study hall and detention often, mostly for being a disruption in class. He couldn’t help that if he stopped moving he would get uncomfortable!

Even with all the problems the staff had with him, Skeppy still got good grades in every class. Well, except for ELA. It never made any sense, and the worst part was he was actually trying. He could never understand what he was doing wrong, which led to many frustrated tears in the early morning when he struggled with the homework.

His teacher had suggested that he get a tutor to help him. Reluctantly, he agreed. Not because he didn’t want to admit he needed help - he really needed it - but because he was scared of being called stupid.

As soon as Skeppy laid eyes on his tutor, he was head over heels. The brunet had fluffy hair and wore a sweater vest on top of a white dress shirt, completing the look with khaki pants and red converse. He looked absolutely adorable, Skeppy decided. 

All his worries were ebbed away. Bad (that was his tutor’s nickname) was patient and kind with him, letting him take his time to answer questions and praising him for getting things right.

Skeppy stayed in tutoring for about a month, developing a close bond with Bad. Bad had given Skeppy his phone number so the two could stay in touch after tutoring was over. The two hung out after school often, and were often told off for loitering. 

Skeppy gulped. It was now or never. He wanted to bite his tongue but he knew he would never sleep again if he held his peace. He was in the usual spot that him and Bad met up at after school, waiting for his counterpart. 

Bad came bounding up to Skeppy. His hair was a mess and his face was red, his glasses askew over his eyes. His backpack was held up only by a strap tucked in the crease of his arm and elbow, the flap unzipped and very close to spilling out notebooks and textbooks. Skeppy couldn’t help but smile at him.

“I’m so sorry I’m late! I was at the opposite end of the school and-”

“Bad, can I ask you something?” Skeppy interrupting him caught Bad off-guard, but he nodded nonetheless. “Hypothetical question, but what would you do if I said I liked you more than a friend?” Bad’s eyes widened. Skeppy could feel his face heating up with embarrassment.

“Oh, Skeppy…” Bad whispered. “Hypothetical answer, but I would say I felt the same way.” Skeppy’s eyes snapped up and met Bad’s gentle smiling face.

“Really?”   
“Really.”

* * *

  
  


Bad had been the one to introduce Skeppy to Dream, George, and Sapnap. He was a bit nervous at first, but quickly became comfortable with the trio. Once he found out about their relationship with each other and Bad, Skeppy gave his consent for Bad to be involved with them as such. 

* * *

  
  


Skeppy was never one to kinkshame. Even for the more out-there kinks. He understood that everyone had their likes and dislikes, and everyone had a different idea of ‘hot’. It did come as a surprise, though, when Bad had said that he was into knifeplay. He had to make sure he heard it right.

He was willing to try anything at least once, which was the reason why he was in his current situation. Bad and he had talked about things, and decided to play around with knives. He was currently naked whereas Bad still had his pants on. 

Skeppy shivered as the cool metal of the dagger slid down his chest. It was fairly simple; it was made from steel and had a dark handle wrapped with leather, a sphere at the end so it didn’t slip past its user’s grip.

He sucked in a breath as one side of the weapon cut through his skin. It didn’t exactly hurt but it burned. Bad stroked one of his thighs as he carved a line, slowly and steadily, through the skin of Skeppy’s stomach. He shushed the other when Skeppy started to tremble; the movement made it hard for him to keep steady. 

Of course he was carving his name into his boyfriend; why wouldn’t he be? He had just finished carving the B into the flesh and he was working on the A. Bad was gripping his thigh and spreading the flesh to give him an even area to carve. Skeppy absolutely adored the feeling of being at the other’s mercy, knowing Bad could do so much to him but wouldn’t; it was exhilarating. 

At the same time, however, he couldn’t get over the sting of the metal intruding his skin. The way the acute edge was splitting him open and the way that his body fluid gushed out reminded Skeppy of when he was in middle school. Those weren’t happy memories.

“What?” He hadn’t realized he had even said anything until Bad asked for clarification. He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and figured out what he had supposedly said. 

“Muffin.” The pain was stopped abruptly. Skeppy felt like he was floating, hardly even noticing the hurt in his legs anymore. Until he did.

His nose felt like it was simultaneously on fire and freezing. He opened his mouth to get more air in; Skeppy felt like he couldn’t breathe. He tried to breathe fast and quick to try and get as much air as possible. His chest felt like it was going to explode, but at the same time it felt like he was drowning. He gripped his hair into his fists in a taut manner. His jaw clenched and he was breathing through his teeth, rocking back and forth on his side as he did so. 

“..ppy! ‘keppy! Skeppy, can you hear me?” Said man’s pupils, which were in a state of miosis, focused on Bad. His figure was blurry for a few seconds but got clearer the longer Skeppy looked at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fluffy stuff :) this was really fun to write to be honest.  
>  \---  
>  This was a request from my instagram (@creme_filled_pancakes). I hope you're satisfied ^w^


End file.
